Encounter
by Alex The Rogue
Summary: Uh...So, uh... A very weird cycle, among the first of the cycles...Basically, Halt is an Immortal, and Will and Gilan are Mortals but with Immortal souls. Halt and Crowley are looking to create the perfect cycle, (i.e. the books), so as to Turn the two into Immortals. Rosali is an Immortal who guides the cycles, occasionally putting herself in the cycles to see what happens...


They stared at each other, her eyes cold and calculating with not a shred of humanity apparent in those storm silver irises. His were guarded, humanity just visible under brown eyes so dark they were almost black. "Rosali," His deep, grim voice rumbled from his slim torso, whipcord strength warning her of his deadliness. But she was even more deadly, and replied with a growled name, "Halt." They were at stale mate, neither one wanting the situation to turn anymore hostile than it already was. At least until a pair of brunettes, one with brown eyes the other with blue, charged into the room, which also happened to be a bedroom. "Is this a bad time?" Will asked, looking between his mentor and the woman in his room.

Rosali glared at Halt as if blaming him for the awkwardness then threw herself off the bed, body twisting as her form changed from human to dragon. She landed before attempting to exit the room. Gilan's leg accidentally blocked the way, causing the small reptile to stumble back, dazed from the impact. Halt stepped forward and scooped it up, pinning the wings to its sides before wrapping a hand around its muzzle. "Better awkward than hostile..." Halt muttered as the dragon struggled in his grip. "I, uh, thought you liked Lady Pauline?" Will said/asked, causing the dragon to freeze in place. It then dug its talons into Halt's thigh, making him swear and drop the dragon. Who then ran up Will and launched itself over the eighteen year olds' head.

Halt glared at Will, who shrugged as his mentor ran past him to chase after the reptile. He and Gilan exchanged a glance and followed, curious as to what was happening. As they jogged down the stairs, they heard something made of glass break accompanied by a whooshing sound. When they made it to the ground floor, the boys came across a broken lantern laying on the floor with the fire still burning merrily. Then they saw the blonde woman from before arguing violently with Halt. They saw her slap him twice before threatening him.

"If I ever see you with her I will make sure she dies a horrible and gruesome death before displaying her mutilated corpse for the world to see. Got that, hun?" Rosali snarled, serpentine fangs visible as her hold on Halt never weakened. "Yes, Rosie. Now can you please let me go, you're scaring my boys." Halt sighed. Rosali's snarl left her face as she released her hold, as a warm smile smoothed its way onto her rose pink lips. She turned away from her mate to face the boys. "Hello, I'm Rosali Faiths-Daementia." She introduced herself, a farcry from the furious female she had been seconds before. Gilan moved first, shaking her offered hand and speaking at the same time. "Hullo Rosali, I'm Gilan and this is Will. We're Halt's apprentices." Will smiled back at Rosali, having decided that she was a nice person at heart. She probably had issues with people encroaching on her territory, if territory was Halt and people were other females. _Hehe, Halt's been claimed,_ Will thought as he snuck a glance at his mentor. "Uh, that lantern that got knocked down is still lit..." Gilan said and Rosali nodded before going to fix it.

...  
"So you're Halt's wife?" Gilan inquired, holding his mug of coffee carefully as Will leaned against him. "Mate, actually. But wife will do. Are you two brothers?" Rosali corrected while sipping gently from her cocoa. The boys blushed, shaking their heads no. "Oh-ho, in a relationship, that's sweet." Rosali cooed, causing both boys to blush harder. She herself was leaning against Halt, who had an arm around her. "So how long have you two know each other?" Will asked. "I've known Halt my entire life, seeing as there's only a six month difference between us." She answered, a fond smile on her lips. "How long have you boys been together?" Rosali asked. Will and Gilan shared a long look before Gilan answered, "Some years. What about you?" Rosali grinned, "A very, very long time." The four sat in silence, only broken by the crackling of the fire.

...  
"Halt?" Will said and Halt looked at him, ready to answer whatever ridiculous question Will had come up with. "Have you ever, uh, kissed a guy?" Will asked. "No." "Yes." Halt and Rosali replied at the same time, causing Halt to glare at Rosali, who giggled. "Name one time." Halt challenged, and Rosali instantly replied, "That time with Lee." "Doesn't count." "You snogged Daniel." "That never happened." "You kissed Alan." "Can't prove it." "William Hale." "..." Halt couldn't think of a way to deny that one, as he indeed had kissed William, and not only that but had slept with the man as well. Halt decided to go to bed as to escape the giggles of his apprentices and his mate's smug look. "G'Night." Halt announced, kissing his mate and ruffling the boys hair, before climbing the stairs.

"G'Night Halt." Rosali called after him, then turned her attention on the boys. "Any questions?" Rosali questioned, and the boys nodded. "Whose Lee?" Will asked. "Lee is short for Letheanae, but he goes by the name Crowley Meratyn nowadays." Rosali answered. "Crowley is our commandant." "So Halt and Crowley kissed!" Gilan and Will exclaimed. "They did more than just kiss, boys. Now onto the next question." "Who are the other men Halt kissed?" Gilan asked. "Daniel is William's father and was a close friend of Halt's who gave his life for him. So when Daniel died, William made a move on Halt. Both men are from the House of Hale. Alan was a prince from country that no longer exists. They had been in a relationship for some years before Alan was murdered. Then the nation was torn asunder by rebellion, which drew the attention of the World Ender, who leveled the country for its crimes." She finished her cocoa, and decided to make the pair of boys go to bed. "Good night, Gilan, Will." She shooed them off to bed before joining Halt in the mans' bed.

**I have absolutely no idea why I wrote this...It's crazy and insane...And oddly funny...And I might add more if it hits me...**  
**AER**


End file.
